Star Wars: Renegade Clone
by QuilSniv
Summary: In the wake of Order 66, CT-9769, or "Ripjaw" has to lead his surviving men in a desperate attempt to keep the morals of the Republic burning. Obstacles of the Empire's reign will block their way, while a friend jump into the fray to assist the renegade clones in the mission. OC Clone Troopers
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Laser Fire.

It's all I've ever known. It's all I ever will know. And today, in the battle of Mygeeto, it might have been my death. My name was never like General Kenobi's, or Skywalker's. My only name until just seven standard weeks ago was CT- 9769, but my commanding officer renamed me "Ripjaw". I've been given Commando- class privileges to all vehicles to Republic arsenal, yet I doubt I deserve it. I never deserved it.

I only got this far because of my training with Delta Squad. They saw my records as the best in my training platoon, and took me in to serve as a Commando. I was never as good as they were, I was only the bridge between ARC Troopers and the Commandos. My brethen say that if the Commandos are as good as they hear, they could win the war themselves. I know that rumor is false, and I can prove it. Delta Squad took me on almost every mission they went on: Geonosis, I was crashed in a Gunship. They didn't find me and the survivors until the battle ended. RAS Prosecutor: I was the medical bay after breaking my arm in a brawl with a Commando Droid.

This is the first mission I've been assigned away from Delta Squad. Right now, they're on Kashyyk, and I'm in standard Phase II clone armor on Mygeeto. Fighting with Jedi General Ki-Adi Mundi.

I hold Jedi in high regard. Sadly, the losses on Umbara were tragic, only because the Jedi commanding their forces was an undercover Separatist. Seven weeks ago, the 96th Battle Legion was sent to Mygeeto to assist the 21st Nova and a fragment of the 501st in beating back Separatist occupation.

The moment we entered, chaos erupted. Like lava from a volcano, it was instantaneous. Men from my own squad were cut down as soon the gunship landed. Super Battle Droids shot a rocket launcher into the side of another gunship. The first word I ever heard on entering the battlefield was "Man down." The losses were horrific. Within minutes, half of my platoon was decimated. I gathered my surviving men and attatched my commander's helmet visor to my own. I was in command now. And it felt terrible.

"Sir!" Oppa, one of the men under my original command, came up and shouted over the explosions, "I've regrouped the survivors of the 96th, they're coming over undercover. The 21st is giving us enough cover to keep everybody alive. What are your orders, sergeant?"

"Keep everybody alive until we can escape," I bellow, "Commander Cliffhanger is dead. I'm taking command of this entire platoon. I'm officially making you my new second-in-command."

"Yes, sir!" Just as Oppa walks away, a clone screams for help in the bubble turret. Helping him out, Kix, a medic from the 501st, jabs a needle into his neck, relieving the pain.

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine, he just needs to be kept alive. You'll have to carry him. Oh, and by the way, Commander Appo wishes the best of luck on the survival of your legion. He sent you a custom kama." The newly polished war skirt, worn by the late Captain 7567, has been repainted orange to match my platoon color.

"Tell him we're fine, but thanks anyhow." Kix rushes off into the battle, only to be incapacitated by Super Battle Droids, which are shot down by my Commando Issue DC-17 Interchangeable. The cycle only continues.

"Sir!" The remaining soldiers of the 96th stand around a communications clone, listening to a special holotransmission. "Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has issued some kind of command! It appears to say that the Jedi are traitors, and are to be eliminated with extreme prejudice."

My bloodshot eyes widen in horror, looking helplessly as General Mundi leads at least twenty troops into the battlefield. Almost anticipated, CC-1138 and his troops gun him down. I can only imagine what's going on at Felucia, Kasshyyyk, and Utapau. It is as every man in my platoon has feared. Turning to my men, I sigh, then speak.

"Gentlemen, Order 66 has been initiated."

* * *

QuilSniv presents: Star Wars: Rebellion Clone

A/N: So yeah, another fanfic. The first chapter will be the only chapter for a while until "Into the Void" has gotten momentum. Hope you enjoy the chapter for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: After a long hiatus, here's Chapter 2 of Renegade Clone!

* * *

Chapter 1: Alone together

Ripjaw's Journal: Day 0; Mygeeto Troop Deployment Point

"So what now, Ripjaw?" The men of the 96th stare at me like poor children begging for food, only their faces are masked by the orange and white plastoid. Some of the men are holding their rifles, ready to comply with the order they were bred to obey. Others are torn by their duty, and their relationship with their commanding Jedi.

"We deny the order," I say, removing my helmet, "We respect the Jedi. They did nothing wrong. If the Chancellor chases us across the Outer Rim and kills us, so be it. If we're forced to fight our brothers and kill them, then so be it. I need Cooper to send a message to all of the Clones in our battalion." Cooper, the main communications officer, begins typing in the default language of Aurebesh. "Tell them not to comply with Order 66, and to send three gunships to pick us up." Cooper types in the coded message, then presses a button, sending a message to the RVC _Nexus, _the flagship of the 96th Battle Legion.

"Well, what do we do now?" Niner, a sergeant of Ricochet Squad, looks at me with blind courage. "We're officially fugitives. That's just great. Anybody who wants to join the reformed Republic, come with me." Twelve men, including Oppa, join him in his march to regroup. The sight is agonizing, enough to bring me to tears. I want to hold a gloved face to my eyes and cry, but the helmet blocks any contact.

"Hold it." Oppa and the eleven others point their rifles at Niner's head, refusing to move another step from the renegade batallion.

"Sir!" Cooper shouts, loud enough to summon General Grievous on Utapau. "The Gunships have landed near the 501st camp!" The plan to sneak out quietly has failed. The 501st will be wanting our heads, and we're walking right towards them.

"Well, then," says the now captive Niner, "Now what do we do?" He has a point. Maybe give up?..."

"No." The determination in my voice surprises even me. "We're going to get to those gunships no matter what. If any man wants to back out, you're to do it now." Not a man moves. "Good. Come with me."

* * *

The 501st doesn't notice any of us marching towards the waiting gunships. Finally, Sergeant Linex looks up and orders half of his men to confiscate our weapons.

"Sergeant," I say in my calmest voice, "We have orders from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to return to Coruscant. Classified information." Linex seems to fall for it, stepping aside. As soon as my feet are on the same latitude as his, a Blaster Pistol finds itself lodged against my head. Swinging my leg, foot meets plastoid with a loud crack, the other clones of the 96th firing upon every clone in the camp. Most clones are smart to hide as I pull out a DC-17. If a clone has Commando- class training, you don't want to screw around with them.

One clone goes down on one side, then two go down on the other. Captain Nextu grabs a rocket and prepares to blow everybody up before Cooper shoots him in the head. Hopefully Commander Appo won't mind. At last, every clone on the 501st side falls. The casualties on our side, however, were surprisingly minimal. Probably learned our lesson the second we landed on Mygeeto. The men help each other up, walking towards their escape route from death.

Boarding the Gunships, the Blast Doors close, allowing us to breathe while the Gunship enters orbit of Mygeeto. RCS _Nexus' _hangar door opens, ARC-170 fighters and Nimbus V-Wings waiting at our disposal. Two ARCs speed out of the hangar to escort us to our home. At least our home ship.

"Commander Ripjaw," one of the communications officers aboard the Nexus bluntly speaks, "You have permission to board the RCS Nexus. Your clearance codes match the data records. Please proceed." The Gunship lands in one of the magnetized hangar bays. Crates graze the wings of the Gunship, clone maintenance rushing to the ship to refuel and restock on weapons.

"So, what's next, Commander?" Oppa is confused, trying to predict my next move. I take off my helmet, showing a clean, healthy look, and speak.

"Assemble the fleet of the 96th fleet. We're leaving for Baktoid."

* * *

The fleet drops out of space near the Baktoid system, five ships ready to fire on the fleet surrounding the planet. Fifty times our fleet's size in Providence- class, Munificient- class, and Lucrehulk- class cruisers surround the droid foundry planet.

"Sir, you may want to take a look at this," Travis, one my sergeants, points outside the transparisteel windows at the Separatist Blockade. "The whole droid fleet's just standing there. No turbolasers are activated." Turning to the scanner operator he says, "Make a if we can locate how many droids are aboard any of the ships." After several minutes of stoic silence, the operator completes his scan and turns back to Travis.

"Sergeant, there are hundreds of droids aboard, but none of them are responding. They've all been shut down." The operator and Travis look at me as if the whole galaxy's weight is on my shoulders. I sigh and hold fingers in the direction of the fleet.

"Move the cruisers in and dock with the flagship. Let's attend the party."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for such a long hiatus. Had Into the Void and Aftermath to deal with. But we're back on track. Happy reading!


End file.
